


Notes and the Bike

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Saying Hello Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Earth 88, F/M, Fluff Bingo, Private School, Rule 63, Second Part of saying Hello, Slice of Life, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Damian and Tam pass notes while Jason finds a way to help out.





	Notes and the Bike

“They’ll separate us,” Damian frowned. He crossed his arms displeased. “Father the point of this was for Tamatha and I to be able to see each other not keep us apart.” 

“Damian, after Jack Drake,” Bruce paused closing his eyes. “Untimely death-” 

“Perfectly timed, I’d say,” 

“Either case this will be a way for you two to say low,” Bruce continued. “Besides, it’s close to the clergy. Jason will be there if you need anything or if I can’t be there,” 

“The priest? You must be joking,” Turning away Damian glared out the window. “I don’t want to go.” 

“Tamatha is going. Janet called me this morning to say that she already registered her for the girls' dorm,” 

“Tt,” Damian grumbled before turning around. “I’ll go.” 

“Alright son, and remember to be nice.” 

“I am plenty nice,” Damian walked towards the door. “And the last time there was trouble it was at church. He lived.” 

“You pushed Jason out of the window,” Bruce called after. “Three stories up.” 

“He lived.” 

\--

“Ms. Tamatha?”

Looking up from her book Tam saw another girl there. “Yes?” 

“We’re about to head to lunch, what are you doing?” 

“I’m writing some notes for class,” Tam smiled. “I’ll be right there, go on without me.” 

They left as Tamatha continued to write out her letter. Once it was done she folded it into a small square before tucking it into her glove. Standing up she walked out heading towards the hall just in time as the grades below her passed. 

She pulled out the note passing it along to Damian before she continued to walk on a smile on her face. 

\--

Reading the note in the class Damian folded it up before writing out one of his own folding it up into a square. Tucking it into his watch he got up leaving the classroom as the bell rang. As much as he hated how the grades where kept apart he would just have to wait until he could skip a couple. 

As he walked by a class he passed the note to Tam. 

Walking along Damian turned the corner before stopping mid-step in surprise that quickly changed to a scowl. “What do you want, Todd?” 

“Just came by to see how you were doing,” Jason walked over before holding out the small hand bibble out. “And you didn’t show up on Sunday.” 

“I do not go to church,” Damian crossed his arms. “Why are you here, Todd?” 

“Checking up on you and,” Jason waved the book. “You lost this again.” 

“I did not lose it, I threw it through your window,” Still he took it again putting the book into his pocket. “I’ll throw it back at you later,” 

“Fari enough, so, want to talk a walk?” 

“I have class,” 

“They won’t mind,” Jason turned around. “Come on, kid, I’ll even get you that take out your love so much.” 

“...Fine,” Damian walked with him. Besides he honestly wanted to get out of this school for a short while. Besides todd wasn’t that bad- “Where are you going?” 

“I need to stop by the church first,” 

“Tt, trickery,” Damian grumbled but just as they were heading outside a whistle caught his attention. Looking up he paused seeing Tam there at the window. She tossed a note out the window before vanishing. “Ten minutes, Todd, that’s all you get.” 

“What’s that?” Jason looked over watching as Damian picked up a small square paper. “Ah, that from your 

“Silence,” Damian huffed, still he clutched the note. “If you make me spend more than ten minutes in that church of yours I’ll stab you,” 

“Yeah, you missed the last time,” Jason laughed. “Come on, Kid, let’s go,” 

\--

“Priests aren’t supposed to Smoak, Todd,” Came to the comment as Damian wrote down a few things on the new note folding it up. “Or did that escape you when you joined?” 

Taking another long drag Jason looked over. “Bad habits. How many of those have you’ve written?” 

“None of your concern,” Looking over Damian watched him. “Or are you leaving this silly place?” 

“Nope, ain’t leaving,” Putting out the cigarette, tucking it back into his pocket Jason stood up. “Alright kid, let's get something to eat and then back to school.” 

“Tt. If we go out, I do not want those horrid chili dogs,” Damian got up when he stopped seeing something off to the side. “What is that?”

“Hm?” Jason looked over. There was a bike there with a seat at the back wheel. “SOmeone donated that a while ago. You wanna ride it?” 

“Perhaps,” Walking over Damian pulled the bike out looking it over. He turned it around to check out the seat. “It’s broken.” 

“It can be fixed,” Walking over Jason took out a screwdriver and pointed to a toolbox. “How about we grab some food and work on it together.”

“I do not need your help,” Damian snapped before pausing. “Do you have extra fabric and foam?”

“Foam?” 

“For the back seat,” Damian messed with it for a second. “If we can fix it, someone can ride on the back.” 

“Someone, huh?” Jason smirked. “Alright, kid, how about this, I’ll help you out with this but you gotta come on Sundays,” 

“I’m not coming on Sundays,” 

“Well, Sundays they let any student who wants to come to church,” There was a pause. “And there’s a nice place out back to hang out with for a couple of hours, like bike riding, sketching and even to take pictures,” 

“...One Sunday, Todd, that’s all you get,” 

\--

As Jason was giving the sermon he caught a glimpse of the two by the window. He took a moment to watch them a smile on his face as Damian went by the windows on the bike, Tam was on the seat sitting sideways one arm wrapped around his younger brother’s waist as she snapped a couple of pictures. 

Continuing to speak Jason could swear he heard them laughing. Not often from Damian, still, it made Jason smile. He was glad that even though it was hard to get through Damian tough shell at least they spent time just being kids. 

“Now if you turn too…”


End file.
